


A Spark

by ungodlytrash



Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungodlytrash/pseuds/ungodlytrash
Summary: Just so ya'll know, my friend wrote this but they don't want to claim it.





	A Spark

"Oi, would you hurry it up?!" A white-haired boy shouted to his raven-haired friend as he was dragging a box full of tools.

"Stop ordering me around like I'm some kind of servant!" Yakuma exclaimed while trying his best not to lose balance and fall.

"Neya and Pochi went to go look for food, so it's your duty to do something for the group." Utsuho stated, placing his hands over his head.

"But you're not doing anything!" Yakuma protested, but as usual, the spikey-haired lad has turned a deaf ear on him.

"Oh, I give up." Yakuma has let go of the box and sat down on the soft grass, tiny bits of sweat dripping from his forehead as a result from all the box-dragging. "You never do anything for the group. You always treat us like we owe you anything..."

"Not true... I treat Pochi nicely."

The young doctor sweat dropped.

"And how about those times I saved you from hat man-eating whale?"

"What man-eat—" Yakuma didn't need to finish his question. He already realized that he was, yet again, being tricked by an Itsuwaribito.

He gave out a sigh. "This is why I hate liars... They only bring nothing but trouble." Yakuma removed his hat while wiping his perspiration away from his forehead.

"Seriously Utsuho, have you ever thought of the fact that Pochi's not the only one around who cares for you?!" he exclaimed, which made the young itsuwaribito startled.

"... I didn't know you were into those kinds of things..." Utsuho said, walking towards his way.

"W-what?! N..no!! That's not what I meant!! I mean Ney and me! We care for you as a friend! Geez Utsuho, why did you suddenly think of THAT?!" Yakuma said while his cheeks were tainted a tiny shade of pink.

"...oh..."

Was it just his imagination, or did he sense a tiny hint of disappointment in his voice?

Before Utsuho could turn his back, Yakuma suddenly pulled his obi causing him to tumble over and fall. The young doctor didn't expect for this to happen, because he was suddenly caught off-guard and joined Utsuho in tumbling down the hill.

When the landscape changed, that's the only time they stopped tumbling.

When Yakuma opened his eyes, he found himself slightly covered by grass... as well as the fact that Utsuho was lying on top of him, making it look like the most awkward position known to mankind.

The raven-hair blushed different shades of red, trying his best not to stutter. "Uh..uh..."

Utsuho looked at him, his serious eyes fixated on the doctor's gaze.

"To be honest..."

This was the first time Yakuma heard him say those words.

"...Pochi's not the only one I cared for..."

He started caressing his cheeks, before leaning in close to his face and locked his lips with his. Yakuma was startled at first, but before you know it, he eventually gave in, kissing the young itsuwaribito back in the process.

He suddenly found his hands lingering on Utsuho's white locks, as he slowly took off his white headband. Responding to Yakuma's action, Utsuho started taking off his robe, their kiss grew more and more intense, their moans echoing on the empty hillside.

Just before they could take it to the next level, a loud gasp suddenly bursted out behind them.

Neya stood there, eyes bulging and cheeks blushing red, her hands covering the young Tanuki's eyes.

"W-wha?"

\---

After that awkward incident, Neya decided that it was best for all of them to sleep in separate rooms. She took Pochi with her, Yakuma and Utsuho will be sleeping in a room that was separated by a divider.

Since then, the young doctor's mind was bothered by different thoughts. He became more anxious and couldn't sleep right.

A knock on his door interrupted his train of thoughts, and he opened it slowly, revealing a half-asleep Utsuho.

"Wha... What are you doing here?!" Yakuma exclaimed

Utsuho quickly clamped the raven-haired mouth's shut, closed the door quietly before entering his room.

"I need to talk to you... about something..." Utsuho tried to say as quietly as possible.

Yakuma decided that it would be best to confront him about this, so he nodded before taking a seat on his futon.

"Listen... about earlier..." the young doctor started. "...I'm sorry for saying those things to you... about... not caring for anyone..."

"S'okay" replied the white-haired boy. "I'm sorry too..."

The doctor glanced at him. "For what?" he asked.

"For kissing you without any permission" the teen simply stated.

"It's alright..." replied the raven-hair

"...why?"

"because... I might've... enjoyed it... a little..."

\---

Yakuma grabbed Utsuho by his shirt and pinned him down on the wooden floor. He leaned down and started kissing the young lad passionately. His hand started undoing Utsuho's robes, and while he's off guard, Utsuho took the opportunity to flip him over, making him on top.

"I'm the seme around here." He flashed his cat-like grin before kissing him roughly again, this time, trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Yakuma refused, but Utsuho bit his lip, causing him to gasp in pain, which Utsuho took as an opportunity. He slid his slimy appendage and explored every corner of his mouth, making the raven-haired doctor moan.

"Yakuma... stop making... noises." Utsuho said while gasping for air.

He started undressing him little by little, until his undergarments are the only thing left.

"H...hey! How come I'm the only one getting undressed around here...?" Yakuma protested.

Utsuho gave off a sinister smirk before completely removing his clothes as well.

"Now... where were we?"

The young itsuwaribito's fingers trailed onto his chest, while leaving it with butterfly kisses before capturing his lips again. He lowered his head up to the level of his neck and roughly bit it.

"G...gah!... What are you...?"

"Just marking my property..."

Utsuho's hand lingered around the lower part and removed the remaining clothing.

"U...utsu...ho" Yakuma said breathily.

Before you know it, he started trusting his manhood inside his partner, making Yakuma moan louder.

"A... urgh... ah..."

Utsuho cupped his mouth. "Shut up. Neya might hear you."

They continued doing it all night until the sun rose up.

The itsuwaribito woke up to find a sleeping Yakuma beside him, some of his long hair covering his face. 'He really... looks like a girl when he's sleeping.' He thought.

The spikey-haired lad brushed some of it off, showing Yakuma's clear face. He smiled.

"Ngh.. Utsuho." He uttered while sleeping.

He flashed a heartwarming smile before kissing his forehead. He took all of his clothes and went back to his room, as if nothing happened.

\---

"Hmm... wonder why Utsuho-san and Mama were noisy last night." Pochi said while rubbing his eyes, his little ear twitching .

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya'll know, my friend wrote this but they don't want to claim it.


End file.
